BtVS- Afterlife
by Leni
Summary: Buffy *will not* stay dead. Not in this story, anyway. Ehh... BTW, do you still remember that cute Irish man named Doyle?? Yup. He's here, too. 5/12/01. I´m officially working on the sequel.


TITLE: Afterlife.  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Buffy's died last week. Doyle's died last season. I didn't do it, I swear. Blame Joss.  
DISTRIBUTION: All yours. Just tell me.  
SUMMARY: B/A as always. See Disclaimer for the rest.  
AN: As Ducks' story 'Stages of Grief' says everybody goes through them when dealing with a harsh reality... such as the death of a favorite character. First comes 'Denial'. Do you remember repeating over and over "This can't be happening, This can't be happening. Oh my God, pleasetellmethisisnothappening" like a mantra in 'The Gift's last scene? That was 'Denial' for you and for me, guys. Then, as some rants here and there can prove, many of us went through 'Anger'. Oh yes, such a relief in blaming Joss and his heard of followers for our grief. Seeing that 'Buffy' couldn't be blamed for respecting the script, Joss was certainly the best next option, wasn't he? ^_^ Next came 'Bargaining'. I really don't think I did it the right way but I remember thinking 'They should have let the brat die. She wasn't even real, anyway.' Was that bargaining? Now I must say I'm horribly ashamed of myself at such thoughts. Dawn-fans, please forgive me. And then 'Depression' hit. In my case that meant sappy songs and some days going through my favorite B/A fiction... I just had to remember the happy times when everything was right. And now, finally, there's only 'Acceptance' and that's where this fic was born... Enjoy it.  
RATING: PG-13... I think. ^_^;;  
FEEDBACK: I seriously demand it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She jumped and mentally said goodbye to everybody.  
  
'Death is my gift'  
  
And then...  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The first to return were her feet, then slowly she knew that her limbs were there, too. There was pain. Wasn't there always? But this time pain was good. It helped her remember where the rest of her body was. Hands. Fingers. Head... all accounted for... all in pain. She decided to wait till it receded a bit.  
  
She lied there for some minutes. Or what she thought were minutes, anyway. Now she felt something hard beneath her. Rocks? Grass? Sand? She didn't know. The pain was gone now. What had happened to cause it? She remembered falling from a great height. There was no end, no screaming. And then all was black. Sigh. She had forgotten she was dead. But now she was here. Wherever here was.  
  
Could she open her eyes? Did she really want to? She had never believed that such a thing as 'Heaven' existed but she knew first-hand that Hell did. Been there, done that. And now she had the strange feeling of having come back. It was impossible, wasn't it? Sure it was just her senses playing tricks to her... But Fate had already messed with her life several times; who would stop her of messing with her death? Wouldn't it be funny to have the Slayer slaying demons in Hell forever?   
  
'Yeah, funny. Ha ha. I'm sure Faith would kill for that chance but I certainly would not.' she thought. Now, if this was Hell... even the nicest place in it... someone would pay... *dearly*. 'This better be Heaven. With a nice, calm river and a clear sky and a little house and all those *nice* things included. Now I'll open my eyes and find a gentle angel telling me I'm welcomed here and all that mush.' She took a deep breath. 'Well... here it goes." Buffy opened her eyes slowly... and nearly fainted at the sight.  
  
"This isn't happening." she muttered. This was a cemetery, for God's sake! This was a fucking cemetery and she certainly deserved something better after sacrificing herself for the world. This was unfair.  
  
"A *cemetary*? I die saving the world and you bring me to a *cemetery*? Damn it! I won't stay here. Do you hear me? I won't. Whoever brought me here I want to see him NOW." She said aloud while standing up. She didn't know whom she was addressing to; but someone had to be the boss here.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Helloooooo.... Someone here?" She screamed.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
This was frustrating. How was she supposed to enjoy her afterlife in a cemetery? This had to be a joke. "I demand an explanation right now. I don't know why I am here but I'm leaving now and after I'm done with it I swear you'll wish Glory had won the battle..." She was fuming. Correction: she was more than fuming. This was *not* supposed to happen. She was one of the good guys... she was THE good guy for God's sake! She was supposed to be resting peacefully in some corner of the Slayer-Heaven, not reliving the freak life she had led until now. "Right now I am a very angry Slayer. And you oughta know that an angry Slayer is a dangerous Slayer. So better begin explaining yourself or better yet: do your voodoo or whatever you have to do and bring me somewhere else!" She demanded.  
  
'DONE.' A voice boomed in the empty space.  
  
Buffy just knew her big mouth had gotten her in a big problem. 'Why couldn't I have a nice, peaceful afterlife like everybody else?' She whined. Just then something began pulling her body with mighty strength. 'Well, there's nothing to lose... I hope.' Buffy let the force take her. 'And there I go again' She thought before darkness reclaimed her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
This time it was her head which 'awakened 'first. She waited till the dizziness passed and her body was complete again. She opened her yes and…  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Same place. Same time. Even the same freaking star was still above her.  
  
"Sorry, sweet. I'm afraid they aren't." A male voice said. Buffy stared blankly at the figure. Short. Male. It appeared to be a common man. He continued speaking. "Kidding. They aren't kidding, I mean." Buffy blinked. Who was this? "Come on, sweet, it's time to rise." He offered her a hand and smiled kindly. Buffy stared at said hand. He wasn't attacking nor threatening her. But then, you could never trust anyone. She managed to stand on her own.   
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you okay?" The man asked.  
  
Buffy dismissed the question purposely. " Are.You.Responsible.For.This." She asked slowly gesturing the 'scenery' with a movement of her hand.  
  
Something in her voice made him glad that he really wasn't. He was just the messenger, after all. "No, I'm not. Don't you remember me, luv?"  
  
"Should I?" Certainly, his face and voice were slightly familiar but not more than one of Jonathan's friends had been.  
  
"Doyle. Vision-Guy. Angel's partner for a while. We met once. I got killed the next week."  
  
Now *that* made sense. Buffy shook her head. No it really didn't. But now she was sure: This *was* a joke. Someone up there sure was having a great time seeing this. What was this whole theatre for? Was this… Doyle supposed to be her guide? "Uhmm... I'm sorry. I don't remember you. It was so long ago." She tried to make her voice sound apologetic. It worked.  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy, you don't remember much of that day, anyway." He said lightly.  
  
She frowned. What was this man talking about? She took a step backwards. He could seem safe but you never knew for sure... especially when you didn't even know where you were and the only one besides you seemed to be crazy. 'As if I haven't had my share of mad people today.'  
  
He noticed her wary reaction. 'Good go, Doyle. Now why don't you tell her you are a half demon and let's see if she still does her job after death?'  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked. She remembered asking for someone to take her somewhere else. If this Doyle was that someone he better did his work fast. This place gave her the creeps.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Not yet, girl. The question is: Why are *you* here?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Just great. Yet another Cryptic-Guy in her life... afterlife... whatever. Now she was sure this was one of Angel's friends. She told him so.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Strangely he seemed sincere. "I never thought I resembled my friend in any way. And I hope it's the only way." He shook his head. "All that brooding... it can't be healthy for a guy. Not even an immortal one. If only he wouldn't have changed everything. What happened was supposed to but I guess he loved y..." Doyle stopped himself. Damn it. Did he have to put his *both* feet in his mouth every five minutes? He observed the girl carefully. Good, she didn't seem to have noticed anything.  
  
"So... why am I here, Doyle?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Finally something he could answer. "To go back."  
  
Buffy blinked. Well, he certainly had dropped the cryptic act fast enough. "Go... back?", she squeaked.  
  
"Yeah." He saw her shocked expression and decided to fill her in on some basics. It was not everyday that someone told you that you're raising from the dead, after all. "You aren't supposed to be here, sweet. You are supposed to grow old and wrinkled and have a family and enjoy your life. They promised him and even in death they'll keep that promise."  
  
Buffy took the information slowly. Whoever 'they' were, they seemed important. She was about to ask him when another question propped in her mind. "So why am I here? I mean, if my destiny was already decided what changed it? *Why* am I here?"  
  
'Uh-oh. There comes the million dollars-question', Doyle thought. "You have to understand, Buffy. Things happen and not always they way they should." He answered. He knew he was being cryptic but he couldn't help himself. How was he to tell her that her ex boyfriend had altered the normal course of events and that the same power that had reversed back time was now trying to correct everything? She wouldn't understand it. He himself had needed sometime to process it all, and he wasn't even one of the protagonists. Hell, he wasn't even alive to begin with! "But now they are rearranging facts and one of them is to bring you back to the living."  
  
He hadn't answered her. Buffy fought the sudden impulse of grabbing the little man and beating the information out of him. Her demeanor must have given away her thoughts because Doyle suddenly began to speak nervously. "Look, sweetheart. I don't know the details of your story, okay?" It was a blatant lie but she didn't know it and if it would spare him some damage then he would gladly lie to her. He didn't know if he could hurt in this state but he certainly didn't want to test it. "I'm just a minor here. You want to know the details? Go ask them." he signaled the 'sky'. "I only know that someone fucked it up great time on your side of the river and it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of your people." -or your ex sweetie- he added for himself. "Whatever happened changed the whole chain and ended up in your heroic death. But well, when the Oracles said something the PTB have to maintain it. It's all about good image, you know. How do you think it would look to have the good guys lying to their own Warriors? And seeing that they promised Angel you would live if he stayed as a vampire now the PTB have to..."  
  
"WAIT." That was too much information. Time to clear it out. "First tell me who this... DTB are and then explain how Angel is involved in this mess... No. I have a better idea. First tell me about Angel and then the rest of *my* story." She glared at him expectantly. He better hurry with his answer. They sure had all eternity for this conversation but if she really could go back she preferred to do it as soon as possible.  
  
'Tell me about Angel...' Oops. Doyle gulped. This worked like clockwork. Five minutes since the last one. What would he do now? He chose the better course of action: To lie. "I don't know about Angel. " Now he just had to convince her. Not a good work hitherto. "They mentioned him to me and now I'm mentioning him to you. That's all."  
  
Buffy wasn't liking this. Doyle was lying; she could tell that- maybe this wasn't the real Doyle after all. If this was Hell any demon could come and take his form. They knew she would need someone to trust to rely on for some time. Suddenly something Xander had told her appeared in her mind. 'And I told Giles:" Why would you want to see me?"' Indeed, *why* would they take Doyle's form. If Hell wanted her they would use her mother or even Mrs. Calendar. She certainly would trust Mrs. Calendar more than this guy she only met once and only for some minutes.  
  
"You still there, Buffy?"   
  
"Yeah." She answered absently. She looked at him searchingly. No trace of evil was in his eyes. Moreover, he had such a worried and friendly look that she immediately decided that yes, this was the real Doyle and yes, he was her friend.  
  
"Well... I know we're both dead and therefore there aren't many rules between us; but I still believe that spacing out while someone is talking is very rude." he informed her seriously. Then, in a lighter tone, "But you won't stay her much more time so I guess you can forget about my picky-ness right now."  
  
Buffy smiled. Yeah, she wasn't staying. She was leaving this place-whatever it was- and rejoining her friends. Now she only needed to know how. Such a tiny detail... "Uhmm... Doyle?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How do I go back?"  
  
Doyle cleared his throat. This wouldn't be nice. "Well... you see, sweet. At first they were going to let you go as soon as you came but then they thought 'What the Hell! She is already here and can very well do herself and us a favor meanwhile.' So I'm here to show you your task and then lead you home."  
  
"And why do I have to do it *here*?" She still didn't like the idea of being in a cemetery. It hit too close home. Hell, she'd been working overtime in cemeteries for the last five years. Couldn't they give her a nicer place to get her task done? Especially if they wanted her to do it. A happy Slayer was a successful Slayer, after all.  
  
"Sorry love, this will have to do. We cannot take him out of his home. It's dangerous." Buffy shuddered. Anyone calling *this* home had to be really, *really* crazy. "So instead they preferred to bring you to him."  
  
For the n-th time Buffy didn't like this. There was something Doyle was concealing and she had the nagging feeling of knowing what it was. She practically forced herself to ask the question. "Who is it, Doyle? Who am I supposed to encounter here?"  
  
Doyle sighed. It was no use to delay this. The faster she started, the faster she was out of here and he could resume enjoying his afterlife. He decided for the direct approach. "Angelus."  
  
Buffy didn't even blink. She really hated it when she was right.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" He had told the Powers not to do this. Buffy could be the Slayer and Angelus just a vampire but there was a story between them, and not a pretty one.  
  
"Why Angelus? Why me? Why now?" It wasn't fair. Death was her gift, she was supposed to be enjoying it and definitely not to be here, slaying old nightmares.  
  
"Because he's becoming a problem. Because you are able to do it. What was the other question?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Buffy was fuming. Couldn't this man be serious about this? It was her life- or lack thereof- they were discussing. This was *important* and here was this little man taking it lightly. She advanced towards him menacingly. One step. Two. Three. And then she was practically nose-to-nose with him. Surprisingly Doyle had not moved an inch. He waited for her with a smirk on his lips. Buffy scowled. She really hated it when someone did that. He was supposed to fear her right now. Well, time to remedy it. With a sudden movement she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. "Look, buddy" She practically growled. "I don't know what's happening and I really don't care. You say I can go home? Then let me go now. You say you want me to defeat Angelus? Then let's get over with it."  
  
'DONE.'   
  
"Good thing you accepted, doll" Doyle said before disappearing.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Good thing you accepted, doll" Doyle said before disappearing.  
  
'Oh God' Buffy thought 'I just had to go and say it, hadn't I? 'Let's get over with it' What a big mouth I have! What am I supposed to do now? Wait until Angelus decides to fight me? As if I wanted to see him again! And here I thought I was going to be free for all eternity. This is just too much. A girl sacrifices herself for the world and what does she get? A fight with her ex and a ticket back home...' Then she noticed a more immediate problem. 'Can't these DTB do anything right?'  
  
"Hey you! Up there! Someone listening? Well, you better give me a weapon right now or I won't be able to carry your orders. Not that I'm obeying you, do you hear me? I just want my way out of here and if defeating Angelus is on the 'Things to Do' list I want to do it fast. And 'fast' kind of includes a short fight, which would require a weapon. This is Angelus we are talking about, people, he may be stupid but certainly not powerless. I need a weapon; a stake, whatever and I need it now. Are you even listening?"  
  
She waited.  
  
A clasp was heard. Something had felt on one of the graves. She neared it and looked for her weapon. She recognized it instantly. 'Oh joy. Did they have to send me a *stake*. Couldn't I get a nice, big sword? Even a crossbow would have been better than this. Is there only one? Do they really want me to win?' She bent over to pick up her stake. Yup there was only one. Angelus was going to love this one.   
  
Out of curiosity she read the script on the tombstone. She gasped at the sight: 'BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS 1981-2001 BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND. SHE SAVED THE WORLD. A LOT' The stake fell to the floor. She could feel the tears fighting to go out. Was this how it ended? She knew she had a new chance but was this where her real body was? Below a stone in the middle of a cemetery?   
  
"Do you like it, Buff? I built it when I came back. Who would have thought there would be a real one so soon after?"  
  
She didn't need to turn round to know who it was. It was the same voice that still plagued her nightmares from time to time. Was she ready to confront him? She stood slowly, feeling his eyes watching her every movement. "Angelus." She said coldly.  
  
"What, not even a kiss for me, Buffy? I know it has been a long time but you haven't forgotten me. Have you, lover? Or maybe I should say ex lover... You couldn't keep yourself just for one, could you? Not even for my soulful counterpart. Tsk, tsk. You are a bad, bad girl. That's why I never killed you."   
  
"You didn't kill me because you couldn't" She countered. 'Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. He's in the past. Has been there for years. He can't hurt you.' "Remember who won at the end?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He shrugged. "Bad thing the little mouse insisted on doing her spell. I was brought home again and you had to send your rightful lover to Hell. Did it hurt, Buffy?" He neared her, invaded her personal space. And she didn't have anything to defend herself. "Wouldn't you have liked me to be in his place? Me suffering century after century of painful torture? I know you do, lover. I can see it in your eyes now, even after all this time. Speaking about which, why don't we sit and chat a while? It has been so long since the last time I saw you. My sources tell me all they can but I'm sure they are leaving all the juicy details out." He made a gesture with the hand and suddenly a big, cozy sofa appeared behind him. Buffy gaped. He sat slowly, eyes always fixed in hers. "Come on, Buffy. Sit at my side. I don't bite." He sneered at her. "Not yet, anyway."   
  
"How..." She started.  
  
"This?" he signaled the sofa. "I reign here, little girl." He looked at her from head to toe. "No, not a little girl anymore..." He murmured under his breath. "They never told me how beautiful you had grown up to be..." Louder he said. "This is my kingdom, if you want to put it that way. I do what I please."  
  
"What?" Buffy was startled. Wasn't he supposed to be rotting in the pits of Hell?  
  
"Don't play fool, Buff. Where did you think that pesky curse vanished me to? Hell?" Seeing her nod he laughed. "Oh man, you really didn't know anything about the curse, did you? It's no wonder it got broken. No, girl, sorry to disappoint you but the spell just bring me here, to my origins."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth. Angelus interrupted her.  
  
"Where 'here' is, you ask? Well, how do I explain it to you, Buff? This isn't Hell itself; but it certainly isn't Heaven either. Figure it as a place where every potential vampire-demon stays before finding a place on earth. That's what this is."   
  
Buffy nodded digesting the facts. All this time she had believed Angelus was paying for his sins and now this. 'Great. Just what I needed: another broken dream.'  
  
"Why don't you come, Buff? He said patting the seat next to him. "Relax a bit. Enjoy while you are here. I won't do you any harm. You are dead anyway."  
  
Buffy sighed. She had to admit that Angelus was right. Even dead her feet were killing her. She needed to sit for a while. She eyed him carefully. "You don't want to fight tonight?" He shook his head. "Oh please, Angelus. I need to stake you so I can go home. And I certainly can't do it if you are sitting there without putting any resistance. So *please* make me a favor and give me a good fight."  
  
"There are other things I would give you if you accepted them, lover." He said with a smirk that made her shudder.  
  
"No thanks." Having decided it she sat herself. But not on the sofa as he liked but exactly where she was. She reclined herself on 'her' tombstone.  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is pathetic, Angelus." She said after a while.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Here we are, old enemies, chatting nearly amiably in not-Hell. Me, with a stake, wanting to dust you so I can go home and you there, wanting to dry me and finding I'm dead and therefore you can't do it."  
  
"As a matter of fact, dear, I *can* do it." He said slowly.  
  
"Then why don't you try to? Already grow a brain and recognize you can't win against me?" She said trying to bait him into battle.  
  
He smiled indulgently. "Don't even try, Buff. Believe me, if we were in normal circumstances you would be already begging for your life." He dismissed her angry words with a gesture. "Don't you think I want to taste you? You wouldn't imagine how much I actually envy that pansy. He actually got to drink of you. It must have been such a rush! Slayer's blood is the best in the world and yours should be so much better." He smiled at her surprised expression. "Oh yeah, what I wouldn't give to have a real bite, to taste your living blood. But you are dead, and now I only want to talk. I'm sorry, Buffy, it seems you are stuck here with me for now and I guess you'll have to endure your host's whims."  
  
"And what do you want to talk about, Angelus? How boring unlife in your private hell can be? How impotent do you feel of not being able to leave? Or do you want me to send some messages to your pals over there before I stake them?"  
  
"So now we are back to quipping, lover." His voice was full of boredom. "Haven't you matured in these years? I would have thought than death would have changed you. But then, you haven't been here for a long time. Anyway, didn't you have enough apocalypses to confront? Didn't they teach you something? Tsk, tsk, Buffy. I would have thought that your mother's death would have helped to cure that childish behavior of yours."  
  
Buffy startled. "How did you know about..."  
  
"Your mother's death? Everybody in the underground knows about it, girl. I have to say that I'm sorry about it, luv... No I'm not. But she was a nice woman. Never to me or to your precious boyfriend, but a nice woman, anyway. I would have preferred to twist her little neck rather than having her die that awful slow death. Wouldn't you have liked it?" Buffy gasped. Angelus smiled. "Would you really have minded if I did it, Buffy? Worse things have been done out of pity, this would have been just one of them." He looked at her in the eye. They were blazing with restrained fury. If looks could kill he'd be nothing more than ash right now. "Don't be angry at me, Buff. I'm only saying what I feel. But... you asked how did I know and I still haven't answered you. You see it's truth that I cannot get out of here but when my minions come back - thanks to your slaying habits, by the way - they tell me all they know about you. Speaking of which.... Was that blonde really worth your time, lover? Or better yet, were you worth his?"  
  
Silence. Buffy tried to relax. She knew what he was doing. He used to do the same in the past: Taunt her until she lost her patience and therefore made a fault. She woulnd't fall for it now.  
  
It was strange, Buffy still hadn't rised from her seat and tried to behead him with her own hands. Angelus just shrugged it off and resumed his relentless teasing. The fun hadn't even begun, after all. "Now I know it isn't my place to do this -not that I care anyway- but I've been dying to tell you some truths since I learned of that pathetic whelp. I mean, what the hell were you thinking, Buffy? I'm sure you would have gotten something better if you had put an advertisement saying 'Looking for a loser. Need him to be my Rebound Guy. All interested need to stake a vampire before contacting me at the school library.'" He laughed at his own joke. If Buffy wasn't so angered she may have found it funny. "But now, seriously," Angelus continued, "how could you choose such an inferior replacement for your so-called 'true love'? Even my worse half is better than that stupid little-boy. Did you really think that your pretty soldier would understand you? He couldn't even help you with the slaying! He was no more than a stupid little-boy playing with vampires. Bad thing I wasn't there to suck him dry, I wouldn't have pitied him like your Angel did. To have him defeated and not to twist his neck...*sigh* Such a waste of energy. But that's the good old soul for you: Only a waste."  
  
Angelus paused and regarded his prey with interest. Buffy's expression was guarded. If she was furious she certainly wasn't conveying it right now. 'Well', he thought, ' time for the big guns.'   
  
"You know I'm not one gone into all that faithfulness mush but even I despise people who change so soon of lovers.... Must be the eighteenth century upbringing of the last body I had. Of course," He smiled that creepy smile again. "I would have made an exception if you had chosen me all those years ago; but then, at least *your* Angel and I shared the same body... A body you did quite cherish if my memory isn't paying tricks to me. Do you still want him, Buffy?" Buffy blushed slightly. She couldn't lie to herself. She could love, hate or just ignore Angel but it was a statement that her body was *very* attracted to his... or Angelus' for that matter. She blushed even more; she didn't like where her thoughts were leading. Angelus smiled devilishly but opted to ignore her reactions for now. "I just don't understand you, lover. One day you're swearing eternal love to a vampire and the next you are bedding a hunter. How fickle is the woman! But tell me, Buff, between old good friends, was it fun? Was he that good in bed? Was he better than me?"  
  
"I *never* slept with you!" She replied scandalized.   
  
"No, you didn't. But you know Angel and I share many memories. It shouldn't surprise you that he and I have the same... 'talents'. Tell me, lover, did you enjoy them that only night?"  
  
Buffy sneered. The change of topics unsettled her. But this was Angelus she was talking with; did she think such a conversation would be a bed of roses?  
  
Angelus relished in the look on Buffy's face. It was always so easy to torment her. Even after all this time she hadn't changed a bit. Not where it mattered to him, at least. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Bad thing I can't say the same, luv." He reclined himself on the sofa, all the while looking intensely into Buffy's eyes. "It seems you haven't improved that much though the... 'practice'. Have you, lover? All your guys seem to go away after getting some. Such a dissapointment they get! No wonder they end up looking for something more exciting, even on the other side." Buffy gripped her stake strongly. Couldn't he shut up and leave her the hell alone! But obviously Angelus had other plans for he continued his teasing implacably. "I heard some interesting rumours a while ago. Something about that boyfriend of yours going feisty with some of my girls. Tell me, is that true, Buffy? Or is it just a nasty lie my minions invented to distract me?" Buffy kept quiet. "Again, I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. You should have kept a closer eye on him, Buffy. Or maybe you should just have kept him happy. But then... you were never able to do that."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. All things had a limit and this was the one of Angelus' ranting. True, some things had hit close to home; but now he was digressing. For being such a witty demon, he certainly was losing his touch. "Come on, Angelus. Do you really think *that* will hurt me? I am a lousy bed-partner; I wasn't enough for you, I won't be enough for anybody...yada, yada, yada. I know it all. Past history. I already have an inferiority complex about it but I'm getting over it. And do you know something? I think this little chat has actually helped me to do it. Who would have thought you of all people would help me so much! Now let's go back to business, shall we?" She stood again and walked directly towards Angelus. This time she sat herself right next to him. She forced her eyes to meet his. "Look. I was brought here to fight you, not to gossip like some old maids. Do you want me to tell you about my life? I have news to you, 'dear': I.Am.Dead. Go chat with some lost minion or whomever you want." Pause. "Wait, I have a better idea." She smiled pleasantly and continued in a light tone. "I want to go home and to do that I have to defeat you, or at least that's what they tell me. Can we fight now, pleeease..." She practically pouted.  
  
Angelus wanted to laugh. Here she was, the little kid he had manhandled during months not three years ago and now she actually wanted to fight with him. He had been wrong. "You really have matured, Buffy. Sorry for thinking otherwise. You would have made a wonderful partner for me. We could have had the world at our feet." Angelus sighed. "Bad thing you didn't like the idea as much as I did."  
  
"Deal with it. Un-Life goes on. Can we fight now, please? I'm eager to go back home and forget I ever saw you again."  
  
"There's no reason to fight now, Buffy. You clearly have gotten over me. You've won." He grabbed her chin. "May I kiss you good-bye, lover?" He neared his lips to hers.  
  
She was on her feet in less than a second. "Only in your dreams!" She snarled.  
  
Angelus smirked knowingly. "Or maybe in your nightmares..." he countered. He blew her a kiss and disappeared in a blur.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Angelus smirked knowingly. "Or maybe in your nightmares..." he countered. He blew her a kiss and disappeared in a blur.  
  
'What the Hell?'   
  
Buffy was confused. *Very* confused. First Angelus was here. Then he didn't want to fight. And then he just disappeared... "DOYLE! I want an explanation right NOW!"  
  
A familiar figure appeared in front of her. "Hey sweetheart, you didn't need to be so loud. I was already coming" Doyle told her.  
  
"Explain." She said curtly.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't a guy receive any greetings nowadays?" He noticed Buffy's deadly look. He gulped. "Guess not. Well, Buffy, it is simple. You came here. You defeated Angelus. Now you go home."  
  
"But I didn't defeat him. He didn't even *want* to fight! We just fucking chatted and he tried to mess with my brains like always and then POOF! He wasn't there. Care to explain what the Hell is happening?"  
  
"Don't you understand, Buffy? You didn't let him get under your skin. You won. We all know that you have already defeated him in battle. This wasn't about it. It was about confronting unresolved... issues and coming victorious out of it. Angelus had been a shadow in your life for years. Especially between Angel and you. The Powers decided that getting over one was necessary to reunite with the other. They thought of this as a parting gift for you."  
  
"A parting gift! They call locking me up with my worst nightmare a fucking gift! Even *Death* is better than that!"  
  
"Are you sure, Buffy? Don't you feel a burden less in your soul?"  
  
Sure she did; but she was angry and not about to admit that. "So what?! Don't they have a counseling office up -or down- here? And just what do you mean 'reunite with the other'. Can you stop talking in riddles and EXPLAIN?" She had a wild idea of what could Doyle be referring to with that phrase. But she didn't want to get her hopes too high. Besides, it was impossible. It was too late.  
  
"Please don't tell me you are a *real* blonde. (AN: No offense to blondes out there!) You know exactly what I'm saying. You are going back and marrying Angel once for all."  
  
Buffy nearly fainted. "M-Marry?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. *Marry* The PTB have been waiting for too long and they have decided for the shortest way. *You* are going to resolve this mess. Here you have three spells." He handed her three sheets of paper. "Be sure not to lose them in your way back or there'll be hell to pay. Literally. This is your last chance, Buffy, and I don't mean yours alone." Buffy grabbed the sheets and nearly gaped at the sight. They were *printed*. What would Giles think of this?  
  
Doyle smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to give you a diskette but they wouldn't let me. Old habits die hard, I guess. This was all I could do." He signaled the print. " I know how hard it is to decipher dusty and smelly papers. Believe me, there's nothing better than a nice, clean, legible spell."  
  
"Uhh... thanks" What other thing was she supposed to say?  
  
"Now the first two spells are to help your personal life. I've passed weeks in the Great Library to find them so better don't misuse them. One is for taking that nagging clause out of Angel's curse. He will take it, believe me. After what happened last year he'll want to anchor his soul as much as he can."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. What exactly had happened last year? Suddenly she felt guilty. She didn't know anything about Angel's life in L.A. There he was, consoling her after her mother's burial and she didn't even know where he lived.   
  
"Hey! Doyle to Buffy! Is she still in there?" When he noticed her paying attention to him again he resumed his speech. "Please, girl, this is important. This is your happiness we are talking about." He paused. "The second spell is to make Angel human." Buffy's eyes went round with surprise. She certainly hadn't hope that much. "Tell him he'll conserve his strength and other abilities. The PTB don't want to make the same mistake again."  
  
"Human..." Buffy croaked. "Is this real?" Angel human. Angel human. They could finally have a chance. They could be happy together. If he wanted to, that is...  
  
"Yup. Completely human. Breath, pulse, normal diet included. I just hope he'll accept this gift. The spell won't work if he doesn't want it to." Doyle said.  
  
"I'll make sure he does." Buffy said firmly   
  
The words were said with such conviction that Doyle was sure that his friend would be breathing before he knew what hit him.   
  
"And now, the most important of all." he signaled the last sheet. "This is to vanish Glory from Earth forever."  
  
"But Glory is already out."  
  
"Well, technically... in that timeline..." Buffy was confused *again*. And Doyle wasn't helping. "You see, Buffy. Not even the Powers can raise anyone from the dead. It's forbidden,"  
  
"Then how...?"  
  
He interrupted her. "But that doesn't mean they won't work a way around it if it's important. They've decided to revert back time. Just a couple of weeks so you can read the spell near the hospital."  
  
"Near Ben, you mean." Doyle nodded. "Will this hurt him?" She inquired. Ben was not evil; he just didn't have another option.  
  
"Not much. The spell will vanish Glory from his body. We are not sure how will this effect him. Physically he should be all right. Psychologically... we don't know. He has spent all his life sharing his body, Buffy. Like it or not he is already part of Glory and Glory is part of him. We can vanish the goddess but not the memories."   
  
Buffy was musing this when an idea dawned on her. "Doyle... if I'm going to the past... can't I arrive before my mum's death? Maybe this time I can do something. Maybe..." Doyle's regretful expression was her answer. "Please, Doyle, please. I can save her. I know I can..." Doyle shook his head. He hated to be doing this; but he couldn't do anything. Rules were rules. "They'll be reversing time, anyway, changing history. They can do this if they want. Please, Doyle, you are part of them. Convince them. Please." She begged.  
  
Doyle sighed. This was exactly what he had feared. "Sorry, doll. I already tried. They wouldn't budge. They say they have no reason to. Your mother did her mission on Earth. It was time for her to leave you. I'm sorry, Buffy." He saw her grabbing the sheets with such force that her knuckles were white.  
  
Silence.   
  
Buffy breathed deeply. She didn't need to but it helped her to control her rampaging emotions. When she finally could trust herself to speak without crying she raised her head.  
  
"If I have nothing more to do here I want to go home now." She said calmly.  
  
"DONE".  
  
"Be happy." She saw Doyle saying. This time it was she the one who disappeared.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Uhh... Now that I think about it I believe this is just 'Denial II'. Does this mean that I get to go through 'Anger' again? Yay! I have such good ideas for Joss and Co. *evil laugh*...  
  
***Like it? Hate it? Please tell me.***  
  



End file.
